Reaching For Edward
by jennyflower
Summary: Edward goes out for coffee and doesn't return to Bella for almost 7 years. What has he been doing? Who has he been with? Does Bella really want to know the answers to these questions? Who else did Edward leave behind? Canon Couples. Rated T for now. ExB, EmxR, CxE, AxJ. Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Reaching for Edward

Chapter One

Reaching for Edward, Bella noticed that his side of the bed was cold and empty. As she moved to get out of bed, she noticed a note on her nightstand. Bella read the note and sighed.

_My love,_

_My love, my friend, my lover, my fiancée, my soon to be wife…. How can I tell you how much I love you and what you mean to me? All I can say is that you are my life. Please forgive me for not being here when you wake. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but we both know I can't cook to save my life. Having you wake up to the fire alarm didn't seem very romantic. So I have stepped out to our favorite coffee shop, to bring you your favorite danish and coffee. I will be counting the minutes and seconds until I am back in your arms._

_I love you, Bella with all my heart!_

_Edward_

Putting the note back on the nightstand, Bella blushed as she always did when Edward spoke of his feelings for her.

Stretching Bella stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving the bathroom she entered her closet to look for some clothes. She ended up dressing in a dark blue shirt, dark wash jeans and blue ballet flats.

Bella waited for Edward to return from the coffee shop as his note stated. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours.

Bella waited for Edward to return from the coffee shop as his note stated. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Bella tried calling Edward's cell phone and left a message.

_'Hello, this is Edward. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.'_ BEEP BEEP

"Edward, when you get this please call me back. I am worried. It has been a couple of hours and you still haven't returned from the coffee shop. Please call me. I love you."

Bella waited for another hour before calling and leaving another message on Edward's cell phone.

After a couple of hours, Bella called Esme, thinking he had gone to tell her the good news of their engagement. Even though they had decided to wait until the whole family was gathered later in the day for dinner.

Esme answered the phone, "Hello, Bella. Are you and Edward coming over anytime soon? WE all are waiting impatiently for you guys to get here!"

"Esme. Are you alright? And who is we? You are acting weirder than normal." Bella responded.

"Well, that is why I am calling. Have you seen or heard from Edward today? He went out for coffee a couple of hours ago and hasn't been back yet."

Esme started, "No, I haven't, but maybe he has a surprise for you and is getting it ready. But if he stops by or calls I will tell him to call you."

"Alright," Bella sighed, "Thank you, and we will see you all at dinner tonight."

Bella decided to head to the coffee shop where they always got their favorite coffee.

As she stepped inside, she looked for Edward. Not finding him, she went over to Mary, the barista who was waving her over to her.

"You missed him. Edward was here a couple of hours ago. He left with a dark haired woman," Mary said.

Bella looked around for Edward. "He left with another woman?" Bella asked incredulously. "What? When? Why? Where did they go?" Bella started shaking her head.

"She seemed to know him and he really seemed to know her," Mary stated.

"She went up to him, asked him where have you been, and put a ring on his left hand. He seemed confused at first, but then he told her he was sorry for keeping her waiting and then they left."

Not entirely believing Mary, Bella asked, "Well, which way did they go and how long ago?"

Bella looked at Mary expectingly.

Mary started, "Um…., well it was a about three hours ago, I think and I have had quite a few customers since then. They went out the door and went left I think."

Not thinking Bella yelled, "Thank you!" to Mary and left the coffee shop in the direction Mary said.

As Bella left she realized it wouldn't do her any good seeing as how they left hours ago, sometime in the morning.

Stopping on a corner, Bella looked down and noticed some trash on the ground. Thinking to herself, _people can be such pigs, the trash can is right there._

Stooping to pick up the trash Bella noticed they were pictures her and Edward. Pictures he kept in his wallet and never took out. Looking out further she saw keys scattered on the asphalt, a ran over white bag, and dropped coffee cup. Bella put her trembling hand up to her mouth and silently screamed for Edward.

She fell to her knees, put her arms around her waist and started to wail. Startling people around her, they passed her by thinking she was crazy.

Mary ran up to her, having left work early to find her and see if she was alright. "Where is your phone Bella?" Mary asked.

Bella pushed her purse into Mary's arms. Mary looked into the front pockets and found the phone. She then proceeded to look up Edward's phone number, calling it; it went straight through to voice mail.

Recognizing the name on another number reading Esme Mary dialed it. She remembered Bella and Edward speaking of an Esme as his mother.

"Hello," started Esme. "Hello," Mary's voice faltered as Bella was still crying-whimpering in the background.

"HELLO," Esme yelled, "I'm sorry. I can't hear you can you speak up?" Esme putting her hand over the receiver yelled over her shoulder, "BE QUIET! I cannot hear the person on the phone."

The music and laughter in the background quieted and again Esme asked, "Hello? Bella is that you. We were just beginning to wonder where you and Edward were. Are you on your way yet?"

"Hello? I am sorry, but I am not Bella." Mary stated. Carlisle walked up to Esme and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Esme started to get frustrated, "If you are not Bella then why do you have her phone?"

"Well, I need someone to come and pick up Bella if possible. My name is Mary, and I work at the coffee shop by her house." Mary responded. "I have no idea where Edward is and there was no answer on his cell phone."

"What happened?" cried Esme finally hearing crying and whimpering in the background hoping it wasn't Bella.

"I do not know. Bella ran out of the coffee shop and I followed her. I found her crying on the ground. She was clutching some pictures and keys."

"Carlisle," Esme screamed realizing that the whimpering in the background was indeed Bella.

"I am right here Esme no need to yell." Carlisle said.

"Oh sorry, we need to go get Bella. I think she may be hurt."

Speaking to Mary again, Esme said, "Please stay with her we will be there in a few minutes."

"No problem, I am not going anywhere until you get here," said Mary.

Esme quickly asked for directions to where Mary and Bella where. Mary sighed, held onto Bella moving her to a nearby bench. "Esme is coming just hold on Bella," Mary whispered.

Esme and Carlisle ran out of the house not telling anyone where they were going. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie just stood there looking at each other trying to figure out where the fire was and if Esme and Carlisle were going to put it out.

Alice fell to the floor holding her head and whispered, "Bella….Edward."

Everyone turned to Alice concerned wanting to know what was going on.

"Alice, sweetheart," started Jasper, "What is wrong with Bella and Edward?" Jasper picked up Alice went to the couch and set her in his lap.

Holding her he waited for her to explain. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch across from them.

"All I get is overwhelming sadness coming from Bella ….concerning Edward I think." Alice said. "I woke up this morning with a bad feeling having to do with Edward. I called and asked him not to leave the house."

Whispering through her hand, "I don't think he listened."

After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few minutes, Bella started to calm down. Mary kept holding on to her like she would fly away.

Bella turned to Mary asking, "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

Mary looked at Bella saying, "After you stormed out of the coffee shop I ran after you. You didn't look like you were going to be doing very well. I came up on you crying and mumbling something like 'I can't believe he is gone.'" "I called Edward and got his voice mail. So I looked us Esme's number and called her to come pick you up."

As if on cue, Esme pulled up jumping out of the car before it came to a complete stop; she ran to Bella pulling her into her arms. "Mary?" Esme said hesitantly.

Mary nodded. Esme pulled her into the embrace stating, "Thank you for calling me. Bella is my daughter and I am so thankful that you were here to help her."

As they were standing there Carlisle walked up and stood quietly behind Esme, not wanting to intrude on the conversation.

Mary blushed and extricated herself from the hug. "I need to get back to the store. I left without clocking out."

Esme stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, "IF there is anything we can do for you please let us know. Do you have my number?" Mary nodded and left.

Esme pulled back looking at Bella with a worried tone to her brow. "What happened to make you break down on the side of the street?" Esme asked.

Looking at her, her eyes tearing up again, and whispered, "He's gone."

Esme almost faltered, but Carlisle ran up to help her as Bella blacked out.

Carlisle spoke, "We need to take her to the hospital to have her checked out." Esme nodded and looked around.

Wondering what Bella was talking about before she passed out; Esme looked down seeing the dropped coffee cup and the white bag. Putting her hand to her face and pointing to the road Esme said, "Carlisle, look." "I now know what she meant by 'He's gone.'"

Carlisle put Bella in the car, looked at Esme, "Let's not rush to conclusions. We need to get Bella to the emergency room and get her looked at. From there we can call the police department and other hospitals to see if anyone matching Edward's description was picked up and brought in."

Esme walked up to Carlisle, pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Letting her go they made to get into the car and left to the hospital.

As soon as Esme got in the car she called Edward's cell phone, got his voice mail and left a message.

She broke down while leaving the message, "Edward, where are you? Please call me back. We had to take Bella to the emergency room. She fainted. We are taking her to the emergency room just to make sure she is alright. Please Edward we are worried about you. Please call anyone of us back. Your father and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

? POV

They come in here every morning acting like the world is one hunky dory place. It is really disgusting. I mean I am so much prettier than she is. Why does she have to have him and not me? Dull mousy brown hair, despondent brown eyes, and she is so short. She should be called a child-a fat child at that; not a woman with a petite frame.

I can't even begin to fathom what he sees in her. I have the most luxurious dark black hair, beautiful black eyes, and my body could rival a supermodels.

I hate them both but especially her. I want what she has. A man who worships the ground I walk on, who treats me like the princess I am, and who would do anything the world for me. Hmmmm, a thought, I could just take him from her, and then I could have all of that for myself. Of course, I would have to stop coming here for coffee and so would he. But it's not the only coffee shop in the city.

I have watched them for months coming into this coffee shop. It is a wonder no one has gagged with the syrupiness they exude. I could puke just thinking about it. Shiver... "Disgusting," I mutter to myself.

How could I do this now? This merits investigating. Maybe, mom's book could help me out some. She doesn't know that I "borrowed" it last month. I'll talk to her and see if she can't steer me in the right direction.

"Number 23. Number 23," called the barista. "That's me." I called accidentally walking up to the counter and reaching for my coffee. "Oh pardon me," accidentally bumping into the man of my dreams, "I am so sorry." "No problem, here is your coffee," he said smiling as he handed me my cup. I involuntarily shivered. He is so much better looking close up, he smells wonderful—like honey and sunshine, and his eyes are like emeralds. I could get lost in their glow. He turns away back to the slut he walked in with.

I decided right then and there, that I will have him no matter the cost to me or the slut.

He will be MINE.

Edward POV

Waking up before Bella, is not an everyday occurrence for me; so when it happens I tend to make the most of it. I usually lay here and look at her sleeping. After a few minutes she usually wakes up and calls me a creeper and we start our day. But today, I am laying here not trying to stare at her, yet she is so beautiful. Takes my breath away to look at her.

I asked her to become my wife last night and after many, many times of asking her she finally agreed. So, this morning I made sure I was up before she was. I wanted to get her breakfast in bed. I really can't cook and waking up to a fire alarm going off was not my idea of a romantic wakeup call. So I got dressed and headed down to our favorite coffee shop.

It was just a couple of blocks from our apartment. This morning was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and yes-the birds were chirping. It seemed even more than normal. I felt like my great mood had affected the birds and the sun. Causing the birds to sing more loudly and the sun to shine more brightly. Nothing would ruin my mood.

Ring. Ring. Ring. RIng. My phone was blaring out {insert tinkerball music here}. "What the...," I blurted out. "Whose ringtone is that now?" I mused to myself. Looking the caller id. Alice! Who else would change my ringtone to something so annoying.

"Hello...Ali.." Breaking in Alice exclaimed, "Edward, whatever you do, do not leave the house today! I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen if you do. This isn't like my 'wear your raincoat or you will regret it' bad feeling, Edward. This is like... (whispering) like grandpa dying bad feeling, but actually worse."

I couldn't help but acknowledge her feelings. It had gotten us to our grandfather before he died. The night before she had had a really bad feeling about our grandfather. We usually visited him and grandma three times a year. Having just gotten back from a trip, we weren't due to visit for another three to four months. Yet, she had such a bad feeling about him, it made her physically ill. So our dad packed us up and we flew the red-eye back to Chicago. As we got off the plane, Grandma called my dad's cell phone to let us know that Grandpa was in the hospital. They had thought it was a heart attack and not sure how much time he had left. So if we wanted to say g odbye we had better get there. My dad looked at Alice with bewilderment. How did she know he wondered. Nevertheless, he told Grandma we were at the airport and what hospital were they at. Alice was only six at the time, but we learned to take her 'insights' to heart. That day they saved my dad and mom from heartache. If they had not headed her words, they would have been in London at a conference, instead of saying goodbye.

Acknowledging the seriousness of her feeling, "Alright Alice, I am already here. I will get the food and then head straight home. I won't stop on the way home or talk to anyone." "Please Edward..." Alice sobbed into the phone, "Please don't stop anywhere and get back home to Bella. I don't know what is going to happen or where, but I do know that it will affect the family. Mostly you and Bella. So please go home."

"Yes, Alice. I will. Why don't you and Jasper come over early this afternoon. We can all go to the family dinner together." I asked her. "Okay, that sounds good. That way you can know first hand how bad the feeling I have is." Alice said.

Walking into the coffee shop, I hung up with Alice, and started to place my order with Mary, our favorite barista. "Hey, Mary. How are you today?" I asked her. "Hey Edward," Mary said while nodding at someone behind me. "How are you today?" I turned around to see who she was nodding at, but I didn't see anyone. "Can I have my usual order?" I asked her.

Mary handed me my ticket number and nodded at me. I noticed she didn't really smile like she normally did. She acted like something was wrong and she was waiting for something to happen. Realizing that Mary was a little strange at times made me brush off her behavior and head to my usual table to wait for my number to be called.

23...23...23... Hearing my number called I walked up to the register to pay for my coffee and danishes. As I was putting my wallet away, I picked up my coffees and my danishes with my right hand. Stepping away I immediately bumped into short young woman. I reached out to keep her from falling down. She placed a hand on my chest and looked up into my eyes.

"Thank you, for helping me. I surely would have fallen down if you had not steadied me." She stated. A faint blush was on her cheeks and she looked up at me from underneath her lashes. Holding the bag with one hand and letting go of her arm. I ran my hand through my hair. "It is alright. I am sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?" I asked.

As she kept looking into my eyes, I began to get lost in them, they were mesmerizing actually. The brightest chocolate eyes I had ever seen. She placed her hand on my cheek and blew into my face. I closed my eyes and then felt her place a ring on my left hand. "Why have you kept me waiting?" she asked. As soon as I felt the metal touch my finger, I was momentarily confused, and then all people disappeared except for her. Looking at her, "I am truly sorry for making you wait for me. It will never happen again my love." I kissed her ear as we left the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

Edward Pov

Holding the door open for her as I have been raised to do, we turned left as we exited the coffee shop. "Honey," I asked her, "I am sorry, but I am confused, I don't remember your name." Looking at me, she said, "You always call me Ari, baby, short for Ariana." Nodding to her, she put her hand on my face and kissed me; while taking the bag from my hand.

Ari POV

Heading to the coffee shop, I got a text message from Mary. Edward was in the coffee shop by himself. I actually jumped for joy. He was going to be mine. And today of all days. I knew that reading my horoscope before I left the house would be a good idea.

Shrieking I quickly checked my pockets and my purse for his ring. The one that I had made just for him. It had a special spell that had been created by one of my grandmothers from how old the paper in the book was. It was supposed to make the man whose finger I placed the ring on fall in love with me instantly.

I couldn't wait to try it on him. I walked into the coffee shop and stepped to the left just inside the door. Standing in front of Mary was my man. Mary nodded to me while taking his order. He looked behind him and I hid behind a large man standing in line. When his order was taken he left the line and walked to his usual table in the corner.

23...23...23... Mary called his number and she had texted it to me earlier. I went to stand behind him in line to pay for my coffee. I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful hair. It was brown with reddish highlights or maybe it was bronze. Either way it was beautiful and I'm pretty sure it is really soft. I couldn't wait to run my hands through it. I stepped up to him so that when he turned around he would bump into me. Putting his wallet away he picked up his to-go bag with his right hand, and steadied me with his left hand. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. I used my eyes to make him mind temporarily. Every good witch learns this at a young age. It is almost like second nature by the time we are in our early teens.

"Thank you, for helping me. I surely would have fallen down if you had not steadied me." I stated. Helping me out, I faintly blushed, and looked up at him from under my lashes. Holding the bag with one hand and he let go of my arm. He ran his hand through his hair and stated, "It is fine. I am sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?" he asked.

I made sure he was still looking into my eyes, I looked into his eyes and hoped he saw exactly what he wanted to see. Chocolate brown eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and blew into his face. He closed his eyes as I put the ring on his left hand. "Why have you kept me waiting?" I asked him. Knowing full well he hadn't, but with the ring on his hand he would forget all about little miss ugly short fat woman. He was momentarily confused by the replacement of me in his memories. I saw that at that moment all he saw was me. "I am truly sorry for making you wait for me. It will not happen again my love." He murmured in my ear. He kissed my ear and my toes curled with pleasure. We left the coffee shop and I winked at Mary. I would let her off the hook, since she finally helped me get him. I would just let her stew for awhile until I released her from her guilt.

As we left the coffee shop, we reached the corner of the street and I put him to 'sleep' if you will. I threw his coffee and danishes on the ground so it would be found. Then I went through his wallet and pulled out every picture he had of her. Tearing them into two pieces they also landed near the coffee and danish. I got his phone and erased her number. I also erased the home phone number from his phone. There was no way that I would let him go since I had him in my grasp. I grabbed his hand and he 'woke up.' Grasping my hand and heart we walked forward to the future and our new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

**A/N: Please be advised. Carlisle is Chief of Surgery so it is possible that not all of the doctors in the hospital know each other. SO suffice it to say, Dr. Jones knows of a Dr. Cullen in the hospital, this doesn't mean that he has met him.  
**

On the way to the hospital, Esme called Bella's parents and told them of the situation. She also called Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and let them know what happened. They rushed out to the hospital.

At the hospital:

As soon as, Carlisle pulled into the emergency room, there were nurses waiting for Bella with a wheel chair. Esme and Bella went inside while Carlisle parked the vehicle. Partially due to slow night at the emergency room and partly due to Carlisle's position Bella was able to get a room quickly.

Once in the room, Bella was laid on the examination table; Esme stayed with her since she was still unconscious. Carlisle knocked on the door and Esme called for him to come into the room.

"How is she doing?" Carlisle whispered as he entered the room.

Esme waved him over to her, "She is still out. Carlisle, What do you think happened to Edward? I mean he just disappeared with an unknown woman. That isn't like him. Especially when he just proposed to Bella." Carlisle looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. Esme pointed to Bella's hand. Bella's left ring finger held the ring belonging to Esme's grandmother.

Looking at Esme, Carlisle asked her, "Did you know he was going to propose? When did he get the ring?"

Esme looked at Carlisle, "I gave him the ring about three months ago. He said he wanted to have it in case the moment came to him. I didn't realize he would do it then leave her. Or else I never would have given him the ring."

Looking at Esme, Carlisle started, "We don't know what happen to Edward or if anything happened at all. We still have to wait for the police to show up. I called them while I was parking the car and told them about what we found on the street by the coffee shop. They were not happy that we had left, even though I told them that one of the people at the scene needed to go to the hospital. So they will probably show up here to talk to us and Bella. They might be talking to Mary as we speak since she saw Edward leave with that unknown woman." Glancing at Bella, "I wonder if the coffee shop has any cameras so could possibly pull the tapes and look at them."

Knock...Knock...Knock...

Outside the room, Dr. Jones was speaking to a nurse, "Wow, who is this to have skipped over several people to get their own room?"

His nurse hoping the Chief of Surgery wasn't listening told Dr. Jones, "Her name is Bella Swan and the almost daughter to the Chief of Surgery. Please be nice."

Entering the room while rolling his eyes. "The Chief of Surgery wouldn't be here with some little girl." He told the nurse. Carlisle smiled recognizing the nurse's voice, she was his nurse who he worked with on the fourth floor in his offices. Hearing the doctor's response to his nurse he just shook his head. Esme looked at him with a questioning look. Carlisle just shook his head, but had a mischievous look on his face.

"Hello, I am Dr. Seymour Jones. I am looking for Isa..Isabella Swan?" Reading the chart for information. "Is this her?" Pointing to an unconscious Bella.

"Hello, Dr. Jones, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme Cullen."

As they shook hands, Dr. Jones looked at Carlisle and Esme, "Nice to meet you two. Our Chief of Surgery's last name is Cullen. Are you any relation? Can you tell me a little bit about why our patient was brought in today?"

Carlisle looked at Dr. Jones and stated, "Well, we got a call saying from a barista who had found Bella sitting on the ground crying. She called us and we went to pick her up. We showed up and she just collapsed when she saw us. Esme just barely caught her as she fell to the ground. We called for an ambulance and since it was taking too long we brought her ourselves. And yes, you could say that the Chief of Staff and I are related to some degree."

"Does she have any health problems we should know about?" Dr. Jones replied.

Carlisle and Esme shook their head no, "Not that we are aware of."

"Well, let us see if we can wake her up and get some tests run." Dr. Jones stated pulling out an ampule of smelling salts. Esme rushed to Bella's side to help her in case she needed it.

Dr. Jones broke the ampule of smelling salts and Bella woke up with a start, sobbing and screeching, "Where is he? Where is he? What happened I don't understand."

Looking at Carlisle and Esme, Dr. Jones stated to Bella, "Calm down, Bella. You need to calm down. You are in the hospital because you passed out on the street. Carlisle and Esme brought you here. Do you think you can calm down or do we need to give you something to help you."

Esme cooed at Bella as she held her close. Esme murmuring in her ear to help her calm down. "We will find him. You and I both know that nothing would keep him from you. Nothing at all. Shhhh, baby, shhhhh. We will find him." Bella gasping and trying not to hyperventilate, started to calm down. Hiccuping and breathing shallowly, Bella nodded to the Doctor and held Esme closer to her.

Dr. Jones smiled at Bella, "Hello, Bella, my name is Dr. Seymour Jones. I will be attending to you this afternoon. What do you remember Bella? Do you know why you were brought to the hospital?"

Bella grimaced, sitting up a bit, and releasing her hold on Esme. Looking down, Bella stated, "I went to the coffee shop to find Edward. Mary said he had left earlier with another woman. As I made it to the corner, I found torn up pictures and papers. Pictures of us and papers that he always carried in his wallet. It all had something to do with me or both of us. I don't understand why would he tear up the pictures and his papers?"

Looking up at everyone, Bella stopped talking and just held her arms around her stomach. Esme and Carlisle reached for Bella and hugged her.

"Alright, Bella, I just need to run a few tests and then we can see about sending you home," stated Dr. Jones. Bella nodded as Dr. Jones started to pull out his supplies to draw her blood. Bella laid out her arm so Dr. Jones could access her right arm more easily. Dr. Jones put on his gloves and cleansed her elbow. He setup the needle and arranged his tubes while the alcohol dried on her arm. He cleansed the elbow and tied on the tourniquet. Picking up the needle and the tubes he prepared to draw her blood. Dr. Jones stated, " Ok. Bella, this will just prick for a moment. I am going to draw what they call a rainbow to make sure we have enough blood." Nodding at Dr. Jones, Bella looked away and pushed her head into Esme's shoulder.

Pushing the tubes into the needle, Dr. Jones was quickly done. He removed the tourniquet and placed a cotton ball onto the draw site. "All done. Just apply pressure for a few minutes until the bleeding stops. I will be back when the results are back."

Bella looked up at the Doctor and nodded. Carlisle smirked and asking Dr. Jones, "What tests are you going to run?"

Picking up Bella's medical records, Dr. Jones, says, "I was going to run a CBC and a Chem 14. Nothing out of the ordinary. She had a full workup last month when she was here."

"Alright, I was just wondering what you were going to order." Carlisle stated.

Dr. Jones nodded, gathered up the tubes of blood and went to leave the room. As he left the room, he handed the tubes of blood to his nurse and ordered the blood work.

Carlisle just chuckled and leaned on the door. Esme looked at him and then at Bella. "Well, that was something different." Esme said.

Turning back to Carlisle, "How long until we get the blood work reports?"

"It shouldn't take too long. As often as Bella is here, they all know that she is family. They are pretty good at getting the results out for all patients quickly." He responded.

Bella just looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you for coming to get me. I don't remember collapsing on you. How did I get here?"

Esme rubbed her shoulders, "We pulled up, I got out of the car and just as soon as I got to you-you collapsed. I called out to Carlisle to help me. He called an ambulance and we waited for a few minutes. We deemed that they were taking too long, placed you in the car and brought you to the emergency room."

"Shortly after getting here we were brought back to this room and Dr. Jones showed up." Carlisle said.

Beep...Beep...Beep

Carlisle got a text message. Bella's parents, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie had shown up. They were waiting in the waiting room. Carlisle stated, "Bella, your parents just showed up, as well, as the rest of the crew. Would you like for me to go get them and let them back here?"

Nodding to Carlisle, Bella stated, "Yes, please, just my parents. I am not really ready for everyone to be here in the room."

Carlisle walked over to Bella, he kissed her forehead and left the room. He walked down the hall to the waiting room. Everyone crowded around him and started to ask him questions. "How is Bella? What happened to her? Where is Edward? Have you seen him? Has he called?"

Putting his hands up trying to calm the group, Carlisle said, "She is fine. She is calm and we are waiting for her blood results to come back. Now, she has asked for her parents to come back. ONLY, her parents. So you guys will just have to wait for her to be ready for everyone else."

Turning around Carlisle gestured to Renee and Charlie to go head back to the room. He was going to stay back for a few minutes to let everyone know exactly what happened and what was going on so far.

Dr. Jones was at the desk filling out a report. He saw Renee and Charlie heading to the back of the emergency room. Not sure where they were headed he stopped them. "Hello, but I can't have you go back there. Only two visitors per patient at a time. I need you two to go back to the waiting room and wait."

Renee said, "We have the Chief of Surgery's permission to go back and see our daughter. So please step aside and let us pass." Charlie holding Renee close stepped back and called for Carlisle.

During, this time Carlisle had explained to everyone what happened to Bella. That she had collapsed, that Esme and Carlisle brought her to the emergency room. "She is doing well. They are just running the basic tests to make sure everything is fine. She will be out soon and we can all go home. I will tell her that you are all here to see her and let you come back one at a time shortly." Everyone just breathed a sigh of relief and hugged each other.

Turning around Carlisle saw that Dr. Jones had stopped Renee and Charlie. Walking up to them, Carlisle, gently pushed Renee and Charlie down towards Bella's room. Dr. Jones stepped up to get in front of them again and stopping them. Standing up to his full height, "You can't go down there right now. I won't allow it. My patients need to rest, Dr. Cullen, tell them that they can't go down there. The patients need quiet and rest."

Dr. Jones turned to the nurse, "Call security, these people need to know that they just can't walk in here like this."

Carlisle turned to the nurse, "Stop where you are and do not call security. Dr. Jones you need to tread lightly here, right now. I told them that they could go see their daughter. Bella Swan."

Interrupting, Carlisle, Dr. Jones, stated, "No! You are not allowed to go back there. I won't allow it."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, How are you this evening?" a nurse stated as she handed Dr. Jones a few laboratory reports. Dr. Jones' color drained from his face.

Carlisle replied, "I am well, Stacey, thank you for asking. Bella had a little mishap and is getting checked out." Nodding at him, she glanced at the papers in Dr. Jones' hands.

"Well, have a good evening Chief of Surgery Dr. Cullen." Dr. Jones' color drained even more. He looked at the papers in his hands and handed them to Dr. Cullen.

"I am sorry, Dr. Cullen. I will let you finish up with Ms. Swan and go take a break." Walking away he just put his head down and dropped his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

**A/N: I am putting this story on hiatus for a bit. I am trying to get the back story written out in an acceptable format. Right now it is about 100 pages of just gibberish and bad formatting. Please bear with me as I get this complete.**

**Jennyflower**

"Dr. Dover! Please come back."

Dr. Dover walked back to Dr. Cullen. Dropping his head, "Yes, Dr. Cullen. I am just going to go to the break room and take...well a break."

"I commend you on your desire to protect your patients, but these people are Ms. Swan's parents. They can go back. My wife will leave as soon as they get there. So please go back and take care of your patient. There is no need to take a break. Just cut down on the zealousness a bit and you will be fine." Carlisle stated handing back the test results.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Sorry. All my life I have wanted to be a doctor, so, at times I get a little carried away."

"It's all right, Dr. Dover. Just take care of your patient. I have a waiting room of people to contend with." Dr. Dover went to the nurse's station to look over the results.

Carlisle walked up to the crowd and everyone started talking at once, "What happened? Where is Bella? Can we go see her? Where is Edward?"

Raising his hands, "Calm down. Calm down. Bella is in a room resting. Her doctor is looking over her results as we speak. I expect she is just fine and will be able to go home shortly. I still have no idea where Edward is. He hasn't called us back nor have we been able to get a hold of him. We left him a few voice mails on his cell phone asking him to call any one of us when he could."

"As for what happened, you guys were there for the phone call. You know that your mom and I left shortly after we got the phone call from Mary about Bella. Mary called on Bella's phone and said that she had collapsed on the side of the street.

Alice cleared her throat. "I called him earlier today and asked him to stay home. If he had just listened to me none of this would have happened. I blame myself. I should have gone right over and made him go back home and stay there."

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and just held her to him. Whispering into her ear, "There is nothing you could have done."

Emmett and Rosalie started, "There is nothing you could have done Alice. He is just as stubborn as you when it comes to doing what he wants. I'm know you got your point across."

"Yes, I am sure I did. I told him that I had a feeling that was like the one that I had about Grandpa. It was really bad. I cried and told him to get back home. To just turn around and go back home. That if he didn't it would cause so much sadness for him and Bella. The sadness would then expand to the rest of the family."

Bella is still waiting in her room waiting for her parents to show up. Esme stepped out to give her a bit of privacy. Bella sitting in the chair has a flashback to the night before.

**The Proposal**

(Happened in March sometime- they graduate in May)

EPOV

"So, how was your day the spa?" I asked.

"Well, I will have to thank whoever set it up. It was such a relaxing and enjoyable day with the girls." Bella said. "The facials to start were awesome, the body wraps were swedish, and the massage was heavenly."

"Well, I can tell you who set it up, but he would properly ask you to forgive him for a few things he has done." I said.

" Ah, it was Emmett then," Bella stated nodding. Realizing what she had said, "He paid for the whole day didn't he?" I nodded. "That was so sweet. I will have to make sure I thank him and tell him that I forgive him for now. But I may be looking for revenge later..." Bella snickered.

"He will be happy to hear that you have forgiven him, tho not so much about the revenge." I said laughing.

Bella looked at me, "That must have cost him a pretty penny. Five people. Facials, body wraps, massages, mani's and pedi's. He must be feeling really guilty. Makes me wonder if he has something else planned?"

"Hey, Hey, he said he just wanted everyone to have a good day together. He wasn't really worried about the cost." I told her.

"Yes, we all had a great day today." Bella responded. "Although, Alice disappeared for a few minutes during lunch. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Bella asked looking at me up through her lashes.

"Well," looking at the remnants of my meal, "I might have. She knew I wanted to take you out tonight, so I asked her to pick out an outfit for you. I wanted you to look beautiful while feeling comfortable tonight."

Blushing Bella looked down, "Thank you, I feel extremely beautiful tonight. You spoil me way too much!"

While she was looking down I quietly stood up and went to kneel in front of her. Pulling the blue box out of my pocket, I opened it, and reached for her hand. "Bella, I have loved you since that day I say you on the front porch of your house reading that worn out book. I didn't know but that day you stole my heart and have never given it back. I don't want it back, I want you to keep it forever. (dropping my head) What I mean is, Isabella, I love you, I never want to be apart from you. Would you do me the greatest honor of all by agreeing to be my wife." As I held up and opened black velvet box.

Bella quickly raised her head and gasped. Just as I finished, she nodded her head, whispering with tears streaming down her face. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will be your wife!" I stood quickly, pulled her to me and kissed her. Releasing her I placed the ring on her hand. Tears running down her face, Bella, looked the ring recognizing it as my grandmother's ring. "I can't...I can't... wear this. It belonged to your grandmother."

"Yes, my love, you can. Grandma Cullen left it to me to give to my bride- the woman I love. And she is ...YOU!" I explained.

Bella kissed me and sighed. "What is wrong sweetheart?" I asked.

"I.. I just wanted to tell you that... Edward, I have loved you ever since I saw your bronze colored head peeking up at me from across my yard. I didn't understand what I was feeling at nine, but I knew that you had to be in my life in some aspect forever. I know you were in my past, you are in my present, and I want you in my future. So, YES! Edward, I will marry you." Stunned by her words, I gulped and kissed her holding her close to me.

Hearing people moving around I hugged again and asked her, "Would you like some dessert?" Bella nodded. Mike had been hovering in the background and came forward.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you!" Mike said opening a bottle of champagne and pouring us a glass. Mike toasted us, "Champagne and dessert are on the house. You guys deserve the best. May God bless you both." He said tearing up. John placed our dessert in front of us. Then Mike and John left us to ourselves.

As we started to eat our dessert, Bella asked "Who knew that you were going to propose?" Looking at me demurely.

"Who..." Not being able to resist teasing her, I deadpanned, "Why do you think everyone clapped as we left the spa?"

Bella blanched as she looked up gulping loudly, "Everyone knows?"

Gazing into Bella's eyes, "No, sweetheart, no one knows that I was going to propose tonight, except Mike. he only knew because I called and asked for a reservation. I asked him to keep it to himself."

"But, the the ring..." Bella stammered. "

The ring," I said interrupting her, "My mother gave it to me last year on my birthday. So if I wanted to propose I could and not effectively alerting the whole family. So we can keep it to ourselves for a while if you want to."

"Speaking of proposals, now that you are my fiancee," Bella said leaning her chin on her hand, "How long do you want to be engaged? Did you have an idea in mind about when you wanted to get married?"

Looking into her eyes, I told her, "I would marry you yesterday. I can't wait to call you my wife and to be called your husband."

Obviously trying to tease me, Bella responded, "Well, my love, I want a five year engagement. So that I will know that you are serious about us."

Growling at her, I took her hand, "I am extremely serious about us and I want to be your husband."

Giggling, Bella said, "I think we could get married six months after we graduate. So sometime in December? What do you think?"

Thinking for a moment. "Why don't we set the wedding for just after graduation? That way we could get married, go on our honeymoon, and not have to worry about taking time off when we start working. We will have most of our family here and this way they won't have to make two trips. And Alice, my mom, your mom and Rosalie would love to help us plan it."

"Good point. I had not thought about taking time off from work. I will have to think about having it so close to graduation. It would be nice to have the family there, and those that couldn't make two trips could be there." Bella surmised. "It would make everyone's year if we would let them help plan the wedding."

"Yes, I agree. Nothing too big-just family and a few friends." I stated. "Very us." Picking up my drink and feeling a foot in my crotch. I looked down and my voice cracked as I called out, "Check."

John came over and brought us a bottle of champagne to take home. "Your meal is on the house. Mike said he couldn't let you pay since it is such a special occasion."

Standing up, I shook John's hand, "Please tell Mike thank you for the very special evening. The food was fantastic and the service was outstanding." I helped Bella up out of her chair and helped her with her wrap.

We walked out to the car, I opened the passenger door and helped her inside. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket with a text message, I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was Emmett. He was letting me know that the house was finished. I quickly texted a 'Thank You' and walked to the driver's side of the car. Getting in I started the car and we drove to our house.

As we drove home, I reached over for Bella's hand and kissed her ring finger. Glancing at her I slipped her finger into my mouth and wrapped my tongue around it. Slowly, I pulled it out with a 'POP.' Looking at me she said, "You had better stop that or I will not be responsible for what happens."

Shivering to myself I mumbled, "Dangerous creature." Keeping hold of her hand I settled it in my lap. We reached our house and I turned off the car. Pulling up her hand I kissed it again. Releasing it I opened the car door and got out. Walking around the front of the car I opened the passenger door and helped Bella out of the car.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" Bella said half curtsying. Picking her up bridal style I walked to the front door of our house and carried her over the threshold. Laughing Bella said, "Aren't you getting a little a head of yourself? I'm not a bride yet."

"Just practicing love, just practicing. I don't want to drop you on our wedding day. And you know what they say about practice making perfect?" I said grinning at her.

Snorting, she said, "No, but I'm sure you can tell me."

Putting her down and pushing her back gently into the door. I nuzzled her neck with my nose causing her to drop her wrap. As I kissed up her neck to her ear and whispered, "They say practice makes perfect and I say we practice until we get it absolutely perfect." Kissing her ear and catching her as she nearly swooned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see candle light flickering all around us and I sent up a silent prayer thanking God that Emmett had not burned down the house. "Bella, love, please close your eyes and don't open them." I asked timidly. Closing her eyes, I kissed her and pulled her close. Swiftly turning her around so she faced the stairs, I whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes love."

She gasped as she looked around the room. Emmett had out done himself, and I was thinking he had help lighting them all. There were candles all over the room spread out sporadically and up the stairs leading like a runway to our bedroom. Generously thrown about as well were rose petals. Red, yellow, blue, purple and pink petals also leading up to our bedroom. I had originally set out only red, pink and yellow rose petals so someone had come behind me and added more. I was glad they did, yet this meant that Emmett probably had help lighting all the candles. I had hoped he didn't I wanted to keep it all a surprise from my family a little longer.

Picking her up again bridal style, I gingerly made my way up to our room and it took several minutes for us to reach our room. I had to stop and kiss her in the candle light. She was breathtaking and everytime I kissed her I got my breath back.

Making our way to our room. We could see it was also lighted by many candles and a few rose petals were on our bedspread. The fragrance accentuating the room and adding to the aura.

Hearing the door start to open, Bella snapped out of her reverie and gasped, "Mom...Dad..." and started to cry.

Renee and Charlie entered the room. "Bells," they cried out, and reached for her.


End file.
